


Теорема размножения русалов

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mermaid Do Kyungsoo, Prince Kim Jongdae, Romance, Xenophilia, fictional anatomy, i can’t believe I wrote this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Больше всех золотых монет со дна моря, перламутровых ракушек и жемчужин, которые Кёнсу пытался приносить в подарок первое время, Чондэ нравилось целоваться





	Теорема размножения русалов

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Shun  
Баннер : erytelluris  
Размер: мини, 1348 слов  
Пейринг: До Кёнсу (D.O.)/Ким Чондэ (Chen)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: флафф, романтика, mermaid!AU  
Рейтинг: R + kink  
Предупреждения: ООС, ксенофилия, волшебная анатомия, авторский взгляд на легенды о русалках  
От автора: написано специально для fandom K-Pop 2019

Русалы не размножаются.

Кёнсу понял это, ещё когда не знал такого человеческого слова. Наблюдая за водными обитателями, подслушивая разговоры рыбаков и купальщиков. А потом нашёл на затонувших кораблях неповрежденные водой книги с рисунками, и с тех пор точно был уверен и мог сам рассказать — в чем их первое от людей отличие, кроме отсутствия ног.

— Совсем? — Чондэ лежит на краю лодки и путается пальцами в волосах Кёнсу, играя с высокими плавниками на его ушах. Но слушает внимательно, только тихо смеется, когда Кёнсу мотает головой — «не мешай» — и сильнее толкает вперед лодку. — Или только русалы? А то ведь «мальчик плюс мальчик» не совсем равно «мальчик плюс девочка» и всякое такое.

— Совсем. И «девочка плюс девочка», и даже русалка, сменившая хвост на ноги и принца.

Чондэ морщит нос: принцев и сомнительную полезность обмена лучших русальих качеств они обсуждали в прошлый раз, и Чондэ полностью согласился, что голос и хвост Кёнсу слишком прекрасны, чтобы их на что-то менять. Даже на принца. Даже если Чондэ сам принц.

_(Фактически, Чондэ принцем не был. Пятый младший по четвертой ветке наследования, он мог бы стать королем только, если бы остальные многочисленные братья и сестры вдруг поубивали друг друга во внезапной кровной войне._

_Но Чондэ и не стремился к трону и власти, не жаловал королевский дом и часто убегал из дома, чтобы проводить всё время в старенькой рыбацкой лодке или гулять по скалистым утесам на берегу._

_А Кёнсу никогда не планировал искать себе принца, но однажды принц свалился на него сам._

_Буквально свалился: когда Кёнсу грелся спиной на песке, играя плавниками хвоста с маленькими рыбками в прибрежной пене, сверху шумно, разбрасывая вокруг сломанные ветки, листья и крайне громкий крик, упал шокированный принц. Кёнсу только руки успел протянуть, чтобы тот не врезался носом прямо в жабры на его рёбрах._

_Когда первый шок, очевидно, прошел, принц встряхнул головой, моргнул пару раз для верности, повернулся, прослеживая взглядом от хвоста в воде до лица Кёнсу и обратно, и снова к лицу, открыл рот, снова закрыл, но так и не подумал с Кёнсу слезать._

_И только когда Кёнсу потянулся вынуть из его волос застрявшую ветку, перехватил его руку, восторженно, но осторожно потрогал мелкочешуйчатые перепонки между пальцев Кёнсу. И выдохнул:_

_— Настоящие. Так ты русал?_

_— А ты..._

_— А я принц. Принц Ким Чондэ._

_Очевидно, легенду про русалочку, ушедшую вслед за случайно спасенным принцем к людям, принц Чондэ слышал тоже...)_

— А как же новые русалки? Как они появляются?

— Их создает всеотец. Русалы и русалки — творения Посейдона. Когда семья хочет завести себе ребенка, они находят самую большую и красивую створку устрицы, собирают в нее по пряди своих волос и по чешуйке с хвоста. Потом оставляют устрицу в храме, в особом жертвенном месте. И если Посейдону нравится их желание, если считает, что они готовы принять эту ношу, если время подходит, если он доволен подношением, то через день на подушке устрицы будет лежать хвостатый младенец.

— Любой семьи? То есть всё же «мальчик плюс мальчик»?

Кёнсу хвостом чувствует нужный поток, останавливает лодку, наконец-то освобождая руки, и всё-таки щелкает Чондэ по носу.

— Русалка плюс русалка, неважно какого пола. Есть кланы, в которых только мужчины-воины. Или женщины-воительницы. Для Посейдона все его дети равны. В семьях, кланах, живущие вдвоем или в отшельничестве, и те, кого манят люди и берег.

— Но вы все равно различаетесь? Только внешностью и размерами хвоста, или...

— Гребнем.

Две линии гребня, идущие от боков пояса по передней части основания хвоста и почти сходящиеся чуть ниже краями к центру. Чондэ видел его не раз и наверняка считал нефункциональным украшением. Но новые знания делают его любопытным.

— А это... Как...

— Как.

— Ооох, а можно я потрогаю?

Кёнсу едва успевает перехватить его руку, уже нырнувшую под воду.

— Нет.

— Ну почему?

— Если ты потрогаешь, мы никуда уже не поплывем.

— Но ты не можешь отказать принцу.

— Не могу, только Ваше Высочество прошлый раз пожелали увидеть затонувший город. И мы сейчас прямо над ним. Я не исполню новое желание принца, не закончив первое.

Глаза Чондэ сверкают в азарте предвкушения отложенного, но обещания, и Кёнсу знает, что желание очень скоро придётся исполнять. Не сказать, что Кёнсу не предвкушает тоже, но раньше они не заходили дальше поцелуев.

— Хорошо. Мы уже можем нырять?

— Раздевайся.

— Совсем? То есть я всё же потрогаю?

— Ты будешь двигать ногами и плыть. Лодку прибьёт течением к берегу, как раз когда мы вернёмся, и тебе не придётся сушить ещё и одежду. И чтобы хорошо плавать на глубине, воду лучше чувствовать всей кожей. Не беспокойся, пока я рядом, ни один морской обитатель тебе ничего не откусит.

Чондэ фыркает и бьёт его по плечу, но начинает раздеваться. На сорочке немного замедляется, смущается, отворачивается, якобы возясь со шнурком. Кёнсу ободряюще гладит его по спине, и Чондэ кивает и скидывает сорочку тоже, вставая в лодке в полный рост.

Обнаженный Чондэ похож на самую ценную жемчужину, и Кёнсу на мгновение хочет пропустить его первое желание.

— Сколько ты можешь не дышать под водой?

— Минуты две.

— Тогда приготовься.

Чондэ садится на край лодки, глубоко вдыхает и падает в воду, а Кёнсу толкает к берегу лодку и ныряет следом.

Находит руки Чондэ, притягивает ближе и быстро тянет вниз следом за собой. За полторы минуты под водой город еще не видно, и Кёнсу останавливается, жестами показывает Чондэ подплыть ещё ближе, прижимает руку к его спине, прилипая кожей перепонок где-то под лопатками, второй рукой обнимает за шею и делится своим дыханием.

Это не похоже на поцелуй, они просто делят на двоих воздух, но Чондэ закрывает глаза и тоже обнимает Кёнсу. Касается, но только грудью, помня его слова и продолжая двигать ногами.

Теперь они не плывут, а словно кружатся в медленном танце всё ниже и ниже в холодную глубину реки.

На третьей минуте Кёнсу просит Чондэ открыть глаза.

Затонувший город вырастает вокруг них, Чондэ смотрит восторженно, то и дело поворачивает Кёнсу то в одну, то в другую сторону. Они проплывают проросшие растениями всех глубоководных цветов улицы, пугая местных обитателей. Чондэ тянет руки, словно ловит маленькие стайки рыб, и Кёнсу губами чувствует его улыбку.

Кожа его начинает холодить под пальцами, Кёнсу показывает жестом вверх, и Чондэ кивает.

Подниматься обратно вместе получается гораздо быстрее, чем спускаться, но Кёнсу всё равно кладет руки Чондэ на бедра, притягивает ближе, заставляя обхватить ногами за пояс и хвост, а сам придерживает его за талию.

Меньше чем через минуту они выныривают из воды почти у самого берега, Чондэ отстраняется, ловит ртом уже обычный воздух и смеётся, смеётся, всё ещё глубоко дыша и вытирая воду с лица.

— Это было... Было...

Кёнсу не уверен, кто из них к кому тянется первым, когда их губы вновь сталкиваются уже в настоящем поцелуе.

Жадном, жаждущем, Чондэ возбужденно стонет и обхватывает Кёнсу ногами, совсем не боясь утонуть. Трётся пахом и животом и стонет снова, когда Кёнсу мнёт пальцами кожу на бёдрах и выше, направляет, поворачивает, чтобы член Чондэ лег точно между гребневых пластин, ставших сейчас намного мягче и чувствительней.

Течение относит их всё ближе к берегу, Кёнсу двигает хвостом, чтобы подплыть туда, где твердая земля с травой нависает прямо над водой. Чондэ в это время снова смеётся, и проводит стопами по обратной стороне хвоста, наслаждаясь движением чешуек по коже. Потом опирается локтями в траву, помогая поднять себя спиной на землю, но ногами всё ещё в воде, так и не расцепив их вокруг хвоста.

Они снова целуются, только уже нежнее, медленней, Чондэ обхватывает ладонями щёки Кёнсу, пропуская мочки ушей между средним и безымянным пальцами. А Кёнсу опускается губами сначала на его подбородок, потом проводит по шее, останавливается в ямочке под кадыком и особенно сильно вжимается, подталкивает вверх бёдра Чондэ, совсем запирая его член между краями гребня, скользит вверх и вниз и обратно, словно носом лодки по водной глади, чешуйками основания хвоста трёт его кожу и низ живота.

Чондэ выгибает спину и ловит его волну.

Потом замирает, вытягивается, лениво поворачивается набок и смотрит Кёнсу в глаза, довольно щурясь. Белые полосы на его животе мешаются с изумрудными, но он не пытается их смыть, улыбаясь разнежено, протягивает руку и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Кёнсу, ласкает подушечками перепонки.

Кёнсу кладёт голову ему на колени, кожа Чондэ быстро согревается под полуденным солнцем и на ощупь чувствуется как круглые бока лучших жемчужин. Чондэ свободной рукой гладит Кёнсу по волосам.

— Спой мне.

И Кёнсу поёт...

Русалы не размножаются, это — аксиома.

Но это никогда не мешает им заниматься любовью.


End file.
